


See You Tomorrow

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Erin can't help, F/F, Holtz has trouble with her emotions, Hurt No Comfort, Oops I'm not spoiling this in the tags, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: "Hi Er-Bear."She's silent as ever, but the small blonde woman sits across from her, gazing down into her lap instead of looking at who's in front of her."Are you mad at me?"





	See You Tomorrow

"Hi Er-Bear."

She's silent as ever, but the small blonde woman sits across from her, gazing down into her lap instead of looking at who's in front of her.

"I fixed the toaster today, and Patty complained because it launches her bagel two feet into the air now but, hey, what a great opportunity to catch bread mid-air like some carb master. Am I right?"

The silly question goes unanswered and Holtzmann sighs loudly, "Are you still mad at me? You know I didn't mean it right? Baby," Jillian pulls at a hole in her denim overalls, blue eyes downcast to avoid anyone seeing the watery look they've taken on, "I just wish you could forgive me."

Not missing a beat, Holtz continues rapidly, breathlessly and rushed, "I feel like you hate me. And you're never around to tell me you don't. Abby keeps telling me you do but it's not you."

Pulling at the grass under her, Jillian's tears finally slip and run down her cheeks, over where dimples lay dormant and down the pale expanse of her exposed neck. Catching on the chain of her _screw you_ necklace. Fingers rub at the mentioned metal jewelry, a long time nervous habit.

"It's not like I _knew_ ," Holtz explains with emphasis on the last word, furiously wiping at her cheeks as the words spill from her lips, "Y-Your pack was acting up and I just thought it would be safer for you to use mine! I didn't... I _should_ of noticed the loose fuse, Erin."

Finally Holtzmann lets herself lean forward on her knees that sink into the fresh dirt, arms wrapping around the cold stone that stands like a toxic reminder of what she'd done, "It was suppose to be me. My _pack_. My _fault_."

"Holtzy baby," Patty speaks up from behind her, umbrella up as a slight drizzle starts and washes over the rows of polished stones and fake floral arrangements. "You know it wasn't."

Tracing a finger over the engraved name on the stone, Holtzmann places her lips against the top of the headstone in a cold parting kiss. Stand, wipe her knees. Stare down at the one place in the world Holtzmann feels like a joke can't come bubbling forth from her mouth even if you'd paid the blonde.

"See you tomorrow." Is all she offers as a goodbye, because if the words _I love you_ are said and not returned for the first time since she's known Erin, there is a good chance even Patty wouldn't get her out of the cemetery.

The stone stands, still as ever, as the two visitors walk away, arms looped together in solidarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops did I make myself cry yes I did


End file.
